


we're on each other's team

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Iwaizumi stifles a laugh. “Oh yeah? Who’s going to be your personal cheerleader then?”Oikawa scoffs. “Not you. Like you would actually cheer for me if you weren’t on the team.” He sighs. “Besides, that’s what the pretty girls are for. They’ll cheer me on, and I’ll blow a kiss at them as I set the ball.”a fic about middle school and volleyball
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	we're on each other's team

**Author's Note:**

> writing iwaoi is super fun i just wanna say  
> here's a canon divergent fic about how iwaizumi was asked to join oikawa on the kitagawa daiichi team  
> thank you to [tara](https://itsmyusualweeb.tumblr.com) for beta'ing <3

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sings as he enters Iwaizumi’s room. He bounces a volleyball in his arms, and Iwaizumi looks up from his homework.

Iwaizumi closes the textbook, knowing he won’t get anything done anymore. He was hoping to get stuff done before Oikawa showed up for their sleepover, but he should’ve known Oikawa would’ve shown up early to bug him. They might as well have gone home together. “What the hell is he up to now,” he mutters to himself. He stands up to grab the volleyball from Oikawa before sitting down on his bed. “You’re going to break stuff if you keep bouncing that thing, Kusokawa.”

Oikawa huffs. “No, I’m not, and that  _ thing  _ is a volleyball. Give it back, Iwa-chan.” He reaches over to grab the ball back from him, but Iwaizumi moves away.

“No,” Iwaizumi says sternly. “You can have it back tomorrow when you leave. Why do you have it anyway?”

“Volleyball!” Oikawa beams. “Our school has a team, and I heard they were great! Plus, the girls  _ love  _ someone who plays sports.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you even know how to play?”

Oikawa maturely sticks his tongue out at him. “Of course I do! My sister was a player before she graduated and had Takeru. She was a setter. The captain thinks I’m going to be a great setter one day, just like her. He says I’m going to shape the team or whatever.” He takes the volleyball back from Iwaizumi while he’s distracted, and spins it on his pointer finger. “You should join me.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi asks, raising a brow at him. He’s not athletic, but he’s not out of shape either; he just doesn’t know if he should take the time and the commitment for the volleyball team while his mother is harping on him about how he should focus on high school entrance exams. He doesn’t understand it, since the exams aren’t for another two years. He's always supported Oikawa throughout all of his interests though, and it would be rude of him not to do so now.

“Because!” Oikawa says excitedly. “You’re like, my best friend or whatever. I don’t want to be alone on the team without you.” He starts bouncing the ball again, until it hits him in the face.

Iwaizumi stifles a laugh. “Oh yeah? Who’s going to be your personal cheerleader then?”

Oikawa scoffs. “Not you. Like you would actually cheer for me if you weren’t on the team.” He sighs. “Besides, that’s what the pretty girls are for. They’ll cheer me on, and I’ll blow a kiss at them as I set the ball.”

“First of all, I’m offended that you think I wouldn’t cheer for you at games. Is this really how you’re going to repay me after seven years of putting up with your annoying ass? Second, you’re delusional,” Iwaizumi retorts. “Fine, then. What position would you see me playing if I joined the team?”

“Buy me milk bread, and maybe I’ll reconsider my payment.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Oikawa doesn’t think much about anything except himself and milk bread. Volleyball will most likely be added to this list too.

Oikawa drops the ball at the foot of the bed and sits in front of Iwaizumi, crossing his legs. “I think you would be an excellent wing spiker, y’know? We’d be a great power couple.”

Iwaizumi flushes. So maybe he  _ has  _ been thinking of what it would be like if he and Oikawa were a couple. “Power couple? Don’t you mean power duo?”

“Power couple, power duo.” Oikawa waves him off. “Aren’t they the same thing?”

“I, um, no.” Iwaizumi gives up. His best friend wouldn’t listen to him if he tried to explain; Oikawa is stubborn like that. He doesn’t know if Oikawa is being serious or not right now.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” Oikawa says. “We’d still do well together on the court. I’ll toss for you, and then you’ll spike the ball and defeat everyone. We’ll win if we pair up, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Of course you’re going to be thinking about winning. You know I’ve never played though, right? I’ve played games with family, but nothing serious.”

Oikawa shakes Iwaizumi’s shoulders vigorously. “Listen, Iwa-chan, it doesn’t matter if you’ve never played! Half of the team hasn’t played before either. I’ll help you become the best player ever.”

Iwaizumi pauses to think about this. This isn’t the worst thing that Oikawa has dragged him in, it’s definitely one of the tamer things on the list. He shudders at the memories of things that happened when they were little. He can’t think of one good reason for him to say no to playing volleyball with Oikawa. He knows him like the back of his hand, and once Oikawa does something he’s going to give it his all and strive to be the best he can be.

He knows that if he didn’t want to join the team at all, he wouldn’t be thinking about it so hard.

“Iwa-chan, don’t think too hard and break your brain.” Oikawa laughs.

Iwaizumi glares at him. Oikawa’s the one with no brain out of the two of us, he thinks bitterly.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi says before Oikawa could say anything else. “I’ll do it. I’ll join the team.”

Oikawa beams. “Really! Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you.” He leans over to hug Iwaizumi.

“Shut up, Kusokawa,” Iwaizumi responds, though there’s no bite to it. “I can’t breathe, let go.”

Oikawa lets go of the death-grip he had on him. “Sorry. I’m just excited.”

“I know you are. You’re you.”

Oikawa turns red. “Yeah.”

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “Well then. Let’s race for the last milk bread downstairs.”

A smirk grows on Oikawa’s face. “Oh, you’re  _ so  _ on.”

Oikawa ends up getting a head start, since he’s closer to the door, but Iwaizumi lets him win anyway, knowing that Oikawa will share a little bit. The milk bread means more to Oikawa than Iwaizumi.

He has an inkling feeling that volleyball is going to be  _ exciting. _

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
